empiresdmwfandomcom-20200213-history
Russia
Russia is a civilization playable in World War I and World War II. Advantages of Russia *Russian citizens are cheaper than usual, and there is a decent amount of them at the beginning of the game. *Hunters and fishers gather resources faster. *Russians recover some of their lost resources from a battle. *Citizens can do an explosive suicide charge. History of Russia Russia was allied with France against Germany at the start of WWI. As Europe plunged into war, the Allies fully expected the Russian “Steamroller” to surge to life and crush the opposition. But mobilisation of the massive Russian army took time. That, coupled with some questionable leadership decisions, led to early setbacks. This in turn stirred up an already brewing dissatisfaction with the Tsarist government. Revolution broke out in early 1917 and Czar Nicholas II was deposed, ending 300 years of Romanov rule. Then, before the dust had settled, the Bolshevik Revolution threw the country into turmoil again. Russia managed to pull out of the Great War, but civil war soon erupted. The Bolsheviks won, and by the 1920s, the Union of Soviet Socialistic Republics had been formed with Moscow as its capital. Josef Stalin took the reins of the Soviet Union in 1928 and led it through World War II. In August 1939, he agreed to a mutual Non-Aggression Pact with Hitler, which secretly divided Poland between them. Both sides soon invaded, and Poland fell under the onslaught. Then in 1941, Germany ignored the pact and invaded the Soviet Union, thus beginning the Great Patriotic War. The Red Army, decimated by Stalin’s Great Purges of the 1930s, was forced to fall back. They finally stopped the German assault just outside Moscow, in part thanks to a harsh Russian winter. German forces renewed their advance the next year, but a heroic, if bloody, stand at Stalingrad forced them to retreat, signalling a turning point in the war. The Red Army began a long push to rid the Motherland of the invaders. At the same time, relocated Soviet factories started producing remarkable quantities of equipment, supplemented by materiel sent by Russia’s western Allies. In the winter of 1944-45, the Red Army moved to the Polish border while further south they forced the Germans out of Romania and the Balkans. This two-pronged attack coupled with the arrival of massive reinforcements from the Russian interior finally had the desired effect: the race to Berlin was on. Soviet forces rolled through Poland, Hungary and then Austria, expelling German defenders as they went. In late April, the Red Army encircled Berlin and, within a week, Germany had surrendered. Civilian Comrade Fishing Boat Ground Units Conscript (World War I & World War II) Sniper (World War I & World War II) Commissar (World War I & World War II) Cossack (World War I & World War II) Armored Car (World War I & World War II) T-34 Tank (World War II) KV-8 Flame Tank (World War II) Anti Tank 38mm Gun (World War I) Heavy Artillery (World War I & World War II) 37mm AA Gun (World War I & World War II) -> 90mm AA Gun (World War II) SU-57 AT Halftrack (World War II) BM-13 Katyusha (World War II) Air Units Anatra DS Fighter (World War I) --> Yak-1 Fighter (World War II) Ilya Mournetts Bomber (World War I) --> Pe-2 Bomber (World War II) Naval Units Pervozanny Battleship (World War I) --> Arkhangelsk Battleship (World War II) D-2 Submarine (World War I & World War II) Troop Ship Buildings Town Center - trains citizens to gather resources and construct buildings, also researches economic abilities. Settlement - a drop off point for your resources gathered by Citizens, it can be also turned into a Town Center. Housing - In addition to increasing population capacity, hospitable houses of the UK regenerate power for nearby friendly units over time. Town Center - trains citizens to gather resources and construct buildings, researching economic abilities also. Armory - researches economic abilities for your civilization, Barracks - trains Infantry based units to attack enemies Tank Factory - creates Tanks and other Armored Vehicles Siege Factory - creates Artillery and Anti-Aircraft pieces. Airport - creates Fighters and Bombers to attack your enemy. Dock - creates Fishing Boats, Naval units such as Battleships, Submarines and Aircraft Carriers. University - researches abilities for your civilization. Granary - this is where your citizens will gather food Tower - a defense building that attacks ground units Anti-Aircraft Gun - attacks enemy units such as Fighters and Bombers. Wall - prevents your enemy from entering it also build gate. Fortress - houses your troops anytime incase of offensive attacks from your enemy. Kremlin - A Wonder can win the game (if the Wonders for Victory game option is on). SPECIAL: Troop Recruiter — replaces 50% of soldiers and weapons lost in battle. Abilities Reissue Equipment - When a soldier is killed or a weapon destroyed, equipment is scavenged and reissued When a soldier is killed or a weapon destroyed, equipment is scavenged and reissued to new recruits, thus recouping some of the cost of their loss. Revolutionaries - Booby-trapped Russian revolutionaries, disguised as peasants, blow themselves up, doing widespread damage. Communism - Russian workers share the basics of life, thus reducing their cost in resources. Proletariat - Russia starts with a large working class population. Russian Winter - To prepare for the cold Russian Winter, the fishing fleet and hunters are more productive than those of other civilizations. Communist Propaganda - Reciting doctrine restores power to all Russians. Secret Police - All units and buildings acquire an extended line of sight, carefully reporting what they see to the secret police for fear of being arrested. Storm Front - Peasants recognise when a storm is approaching. A storm front damages enemy land and air units, but Russian forces are prepared and therefore unaffected. Tunguska Meteor - Destroy a building or small group of units with a devastating meteorite impact. See also * * Category:Civilizations